IF: OUR SECRET OUR BONDS
by Fuyu Aki
Summary: Both of them are the best of the best as a friend. They know everything about each other even about their secret. But since when everything change? Kira never says anything about his secret and maybe Athrun does the same thing as well. Athrun got a rumor abut his best friend relationship with the girl whose shouted for a help from safety pod. How they will talk about it? (NO YAOI)


I got inspired by AxCFangirl story again titled Perfect Illusion. The story focused on Lacus actually. But then an idea appeared about how come Athrun never asked Kira about his relationship with Fllay. As we knew that she asked Cagalli about the voice from the safety pod and Kira so desperately tried to get it even Freedom got hit badly. And I did a research and this is it!

I hope all of you my dearest reader like it.

DISCLAIMER: Gundam SEED belongs to SUNRISE corp

This story 100% only my imagination.

* * *

**IF: OUR SECRET OUR BONDS**

**By Fuyu Aki**

Keduanya sudah sangat dikenal sebagai sahabat baik sejak kecil. Tidak ada rahasia diantara mereka berdua. Iya, sebelum pada akhirnya mereka berpisah akibat perang. Mungkin kata yang lebih tepat adalah pindah mengingat mereka berdua adalah laki-laki. Berpisah terkesan terlalu dramatis dan romantis. Setelah mereka berdua pindah mengikuti orang tua masing-masing hal yang disayangkan mereka tidak saling mengontak, entah mereka tidak tahu kontak masing-masing, tidak tahu cara mengontak, atau bahkan lupa akan keberadaan sahabat itu. Sungguh ironi, mengingat mereka adalah sahabat yang tidak terpisahkan.

Sebenarnya jawabannya sederhana. Perang. Perang atau mungkin lebih tepatnya konflik karena perang belum terjadi sudah mulai terlihat di antara pihak Natural dan Coordinator yang diwakili oleh pihak Earth Alliance – OMNI Enforcer dan Blue Cosmos sebagai promotor atau investor yang merupakan grup anti-Coordinator dengan pihak PLANTs yang diwakili oleh ZAFT. Konflik tersebut memberikan dampak pada komunikasi, bahkan di Negara netral seperti United Emirates of ORB.

Padahal apabila mengingat karakter masing-masing kedua sahabat itu, mereka sangat jauh berbeda namun mereka tidak dapat terpisahkan. Sudah bagaikan saudara, kakak dan adik mungkin. Jadi pastinya akan ada urgensi atau keinginan untuk mengontak yang sangat kuat atau mungkin lebih tepatnya rasa kangen itu pasti akan ada. Mungkin khususnya untuk Athrun Zala, dia adalah TOP Student di Lunar Preparatory School Copernicus. Kondisi sebagai TOP Student yang tidak hanya didukung dengan otak yang encer namun juga kepribadiannya. Sikap serta sifatnya yang selalu sopan dan baik membuatnya banyak dibicarakan dan diperhatikan banyak orang. Para murid pria mungkin banyak yang iri dengannya, ditambah penampilan Athrun yang memang menarik perhatian para gadis namun ada juga yang kagum dengannya karena kepintarannya. Para murid wanita banyak yang menyukai dirinya tidak hanya karena dia pintar namun juga karena sikap dan penampilannya. Sayangnya hal itu membuat Athrun menjaga sikapnya, disamping dia harus menjaga nama baik keluarga dia juga tidak ingin menimbulkan masalah maka tidak aneh apabila dia bukan tipe yang mudah terbuka dan gampang didekati pada awalnya atau sederhananya pendiam dan _introvert_ serta canggung. Tapi masih saja ada yang menyukai sisinya itu.

Kondisi ini berbeda dengan Kira Yamato. Dia bukanlah seorang TOP Student seperti Athrun tapi dia juga termasuk murid yang terbaik. Dia adalah salah satu orang yang tidak iri dengan kehebatan Athrun. Namun mereka saling melengkapi. Mungkin awal perkenalan mereka unik, karena rumah mereka bersebelahan. Mengetahui keluarga Kira bukanlah Coordinator, Lenore ibu Athrun langsung dengan senang hati membantu Caridad mengurus Kira yang pada saat itu baru berusia enam tahun. Mulai pada saat itu pertemanan antara Kira dan Athrun dimulai. Athrun mengetahui kehidupan Kira dan Kira mengetahui kehidupan Athrun. Mereka saling melengkapi dan saling memahami.

Di sekolah, Kira berbeda dengan Athrun. Kira termasuk siswa yang rajin dan supel. Lingkaran pertemanannya mungkin bisa dibilang lebih besar dari Athrun dan Kira paham mengapa Athrun membatasi diri. Tapi hanya dengan Kira Athrun dapat membuka diri. Kira yang menarik Athrun dari dunianya dan Athrun jugalah yang membuat Kira untuk dapat memahami dunianya. Tapi hal ini bukan berarti Kira tidak banyak penggemar atau Athrun tidak mau berkegiatan. Mereka berdua termasuk siswa yang aktif, bahkan Athrun mengakui Kira unggul darinya di bagian _programming_. Lalu apabila ada kegiatan fisik, Athrun dengan senang hati juga ikut bergabung. Ikatan antara Athrun dan Kira adalah ikatan yang tidak bisa dipatahkan oleh teman-temannya. Seakan-akan itu hanya milik mereka berdua dan itu memang benar. Athrun mengetahui rahasia Kira dan Kira mengetahui rahasia Athrun, bukankah itu hal wajar dari sebuah persahabatan? Untuk saling jujur dan tidak menyimpan rahasia.

Namun sejak kapan hal ini berubah? Sejak kapan diantara mereka terdapat dinding yang menghalangi mereka untuk saling melihat, mendengar, dan berbicara? Semua menjadi canggung semua menjadi suatu hal yang sensitif dan terkesan tidak sopan untuk diungkit. Mungkin mereka berdua menyadari ada fase kejadian dan waktu yang mereka lewati hanya seorang diri tanpa didampingi sahabat. Ketika Kira di ORB tanpa Athrun dan ketika Athrun di PLANTs tanpa Kira. Ketika Kira mencoba untuk menyesuaikan diri lagi dengan lingkungan barunya tanpa Athrun. Ketika Athrun ditunangkan dengan Lacus dan meninggalnya Lenore di kejadian _Bloody Valentine_. Kejadian yang mereka alami di tempat mereka berada hanya dialami oleh mereka sendiri. Tapi tetap saja, mengapa mereka harus sungkan untuk membicarakan?

Mungkin ini adalah maksud dari benda kenangan yang diberikan Athrun pada Kira, Tori. Robot burung kecil itu awalnya merupakan tujuan proyek akhir Kira untuk pelajaran elektronik mikro namun Athrun meyakinkan Kira kalau Kira tidak mungkin bisa karena ingat kemampuan Kira di pelajaran tersebut. Dia bahkan menjelaskan pada Kira kalau Athrun sendiri belum tentu bisa membuatnya walau dia selalu mendapat peringkat teratas di mata pelajaran tersebut [1]. Namun Kira yang bersikukuh ingin sesuatu yang lucu bisa terbang serta menggerakkan kepalanya, benar-benar seperti burung pada umumnya dan tentunya bersuara juga. Setelah meyakinkan Kira untuk membuat proyek lain, robot burung itu membuat Athrun mencoba menantang dirinya ditambah lagi pada saat itu dia sudah mendapatkan informasi kalau dia akan pindah dari Ayahnya. Mungkin juga ada kemungkinan pada saat itu kalau Athrun merasakan atau lebih tepat intuisinya mengatakan kalau dia tidak tahu kapan dapat bertemu lagi dengan Kira walau dia percaya Kira akan menyusul ke PLANTs. Oleh karena itu dia ingin memenuhi harapan terakhir Kira. Benda kenangan itu dia harap dapat menghibur Kira saat itu karena dia tidak yakin Kira dapat mengurusnya dan di hati kecilnya dia mencoba untuk percaya kalau Kira akan selalu ada untuknya. Mereka tidak akan terpisahkan.

* * *

Tapi bukan kepindahan, perpisahan, bahkan benda kenangan yang menghalangi dan mengubah persahabatan mereka. Perang lah yang mengubah mereka. Athrun yang terhalangi oleh perasaan dendam karena kematian ibunya sehingga ingin 'memenangkan' Coordinator di perang yang berkecamuk. Kira yang tidak sengaja terlibat dan hanya ingin melindungi teman-temannya karena mereka hanyalah warga sipil yang 'terseret'. Konflik mereka berbeda dengan ketika mereka sekolah. Tidak dapat diselesaikan segera seperti saat Kira bermalas-masalan mengerjakan tugas elektronik mikro, atau ketika Kira kerepotan karena fans Athrun. Sudah mereka 'hilang kontak' sekitar tiga atau empat tahun dan ketika bertemu justru terjadi konflik diantara mereka. Athrun sempat ragu dengan kesetiaan Kira akan persahabatan mereka. Dia langsung berasumsi Kira berubah, bahkan ketika Lacus mengatakan kalau Kira menyimpan Tori Athrun tidak percaya. Tapi ternyata hal itu benar, Kira yang dikenal ceroboh dan malas dengan mikro elektronik ternyata menyimpan robot burung itu dengan baik. Athrun melihatnya ketika mereka bertemu di ORB Union. Kira merawat robot burung itu dengan sangat baik. Kelihatannya Tori membuat Kira untuk serius di bidang mikro elektronik sehingga dia dapat menjaga Tori dengan baik tanpa bantuan Athrun.

Saat itu perasaan Athrun mungkin bisa dibilang kacau. Dia tidak menyangka temannya yang ceroboh dan cengeng dan suka mengeluh itu menjaga benda kenangan darinya dengan baik. Athrun tidak pernah mengatakan atau mengancam robot itu sebagai tanda persahabatan. Dia benar-benar hanya ingin menghibur dan memenuhi harapan Kira sebelum mereka -mungkin- tidak bisa bertemu lagi. Rasa lega muncul di dalam diri Athrun, ingin rasanya dia mempercayai sahabatnya itu lagi. Percaya kalau dia dan Kira masih mempertahankan persahabatan mereka. Namun dia menjadi ragu karena Kira berada di pihak yang berseberangan, Kira memilih temannya dibandingkan sahabatnya. Dia sejujurnya senang ketika Kira mengatakan kalau robot itu benda berharga dari orang yang sangat penting bagi Kira karena ketika mereka berpisah Kira dan Athrun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Athrun hanya bertanya apakah Kira akan pindah ke PLANTs dan meyakinkan Kira kalau perang tidak akan terjadi. Tapi dia kecewa karena mereka sudah berada di pihak yang berseberangan dan sudah memutuskan untuk memilih jalan yang mereka yakini.

Sama halnya dengan Kira. Dia menjaga Tori dengan baik dengan harapan dia tidak ingin mengecewakan Athrun. Dia tidak ingin ketika dia bertemu dengan Athrun kondisi Tori rusak. Dia mau tidak mau mencoba untuk mempelajarinya, mikro elektronik yang sangat dia benci dan dia berhasil walau belum selihai Athrun. Ketika mereka bertemu di ORB Union ingin rasanya dia mengobrol lebih dengan Athrun. Terakhir mereka bertemu ketika Kira membantu Lacus bertemu Athrun. Saat itu bukan pertanyaan sederhana seperti 'apa kabar' atau 'halo' yang terucap namun keduanya saling memutuskan untuk bertarung. Namun dari pertemuan kedua dan ketiga itu, keduanya masih mencoba untuk berharap dengan persahabatan mereka walau sudah ada keputusan masing-masing mengenai posisi mereka di medan perang.

Sekali lagi, perang menghancurkan harapan itu. Kematian Nicol, kematian Tolle, menghancurkan kepercayaan mereka dan harapan mereka. Keraguan, kelemahan, dan kenaifan mereka karena bertentangannya konflik perang dan persahabatan mereka langsung hilang. Tidak peduli apa yang mereka perjuangkan dari pihak yang berseberangan, mereka saling bertempur mereka mencoba untuk saling menghabisi. Kira tidak tahu sakit hati Athrun dan Athrun tidak tahu sakit hati Kira, tidak ada waktu untuk membicarakannya karena mereka sudah memutuskan untuk menghunuskan pedang masing-masing. Sehabis kejadian yang memilukan itu, perlahan-lahan mereka berdua ditemani oleh teman-teman mereka yang ternyata memiliki tujuan yang sama akan perdamaian akhirnya bersatu kembali dan luka hati di hati masing-masing perlahan-lahan terobati. Kira dan Athrun bertemu lagi sebagai teman. Diakhiri dengan rangkulan dari Cagalli, kedua sahabat ini kembali bisa saling tersenyum. Seakan-akan menandakan tidak peduli OMNI Enforcer atau ZAFT semua sama seperti apa yang diharapkan ORB Union. Mereka manusia dan mereka adalah sahabat yang sudah memiliki ikatan yang kuat.

Seperti sekarang, walaupun baik Athrun dan Kira baru kembali bersahabat, Athrun masih memahami seperti apa Kira, apa yang dia rasakan, dan bagaimana menghadapi Kira yang memang pada dasarnya ceroboh, mudah menangis, dan terlalu baik oh, tidak lupa juga keras kepala. Athrun sesungguhnya penasaran mengapa Kira mati-matian mengejar _safety pod_ yang tiba-tiba saja diluncurkan dari Vesalius. Mungkin saja orang dalam pod itu memang perlu diselamatkan. Namun insting Athrun sebagai tentara mengatakan hal itu terlalu beresiko karena tidak diketahui siapa yang ada didalamnya. Bisa saja jebakan dikarenakan situasi medan perang sedang berbahaya dan Kira sangat gegabah untuk maju ke daerah musuh seorang diri dengan kondisi unitnya yang sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi saat itu. Tapi, mengapa Kira mati-matian mengejar _safety pod_ itu hingga tidak memperdulikan kondisi dirinya dan unitnya. Tanpa ditanya Kira hanya mengatakan kalau orang itu adalah orang yang pernah Kira sakiti dan dijanjikan oleh Kira kalau dia akan melindunginya dan Athrun yang mendengar perkataan sahabatnya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Cagalli yang agak kesal karena Athrun tiba-tiba menariknya keluar dari kamar Kira.

"Untuk sekarang lebih baik tunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya," ucap Athrun.

"Ah."

"Kelihatannya dia sedang berada di kondisi yang sedang tidak bagus," jelas Athrun lagi dan Cagalli menundukkan kepalanya menyetujui pernyataan Athrun mengenai kondisi Kira.

"Apakah kamu mengenali suara itu?" tanya Athrun pada Cagalli.

"Suara?" Cagalli agak bingung namun dia tahu maksud Athrun, "Ah ya….Fllay, sebelumnya dia merupakan kru di Archangel dan dia adalah teman Kira dan teman-temannya yang lain."

"Oh begitu," ucap Athrun.

"Semuanya kelihatan sedang menangis," ucap Athrun setelah mereka berdua diam beberapa saat. Sebelumnya Athrun hanya tersenyum memandangi Cagalli yang menatap foto dari mendiang Uzumi lurus-lurus, dia yakin banyak pertanyaan yang ada di dalam kepala gadis itu. [2]

* * *

Athrun bingung dan khawatir dengan kondisi Kira yang tiba-tiba pingsan. Orang yang berada di dalam safety pod dan fakta mengenai Kira yang bukan anak kandung keluarga Yamato dari foto yang diperoleh Cagalli dari Uzumi Nara Athha benar-benar membuat Kira kacau dan kelihatannya ada sesuatu di koloni Mendel yang berkaitan dengan hal itu karena Kira dan Mwu kembali sambil membawa jurnal dan sebuah frame foto dengan foto yang sama seperti yang dimiliki Cagalli. Intinya pikiran Kira sangat kacau. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah dalam diri Athrun karena dia yang menyarankan koloni mendel sebagai area untuk mereka bersembunyi tapi memang hanya koloni inilah yang tidak digunakan, area L4 bebas dari Earth Alliance dan ZAFT. Kembali lagi mengenai Kira, sesungguhnya Athrun penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi selama dia tidak saling kontak dengan Kira, lebih tepatnya apa yang membuat Kira jadi seperti ini. Tapi Athrun tahu kalau Kira sekarang tidak memungkinkan untuk ditanya.

Athrun lalu melirik Cagalli yang bersender di bahunya. "Cagalli?" tanya Athrun.

Cagalli tersadar dari apa yang dilakukannya dia lalu menjauh dengan mendorong pelan tubuh Athrun, "Ah maaf apa yang kulakukan," ujarnya panik, "Eh…ano itu…," Cagalli bingung menjelaskan sikapnya. Seakan-akan tubuhnya refleks melakukannya.

Athrun lalu memeluknya. Dia paham kalau Cagalli juga resah dan khawatir saat ini. Dia juga merasa agak bersalah karena langsung menarik gadis itu keluar dari kamar Kira tapi Kira butuh ruang dan waktu untuk dirinya, ditemani Lacus tentunya. "Kau mengatakan 'Pasti itu sakit ya'?"

Mata Cagalli membulat sempurna tidak hanya karena Athrun tiba-tiba memeluknya namun juga mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan. "Selalu memikirkan dan mengkhawatirkan orang lain. Sesekali sadarilah rasa sakit dirimu sendiri. Kalau tidak hatimu akan merasa sedih," ucap Athrun.

Athrun lalu tersenyum, "Apa ini, rupanya kamu juga seperti hamster." [3]

Cagalli lalu memukul pelan bahu Athrun, "Apa kau bilang?" dia terdengar sedikit kesal.

"Lebih baik kita tidak disini. Bagaimana kalau kita pindah ke tempat yang lebih tenang dan sepi? Biarkan Kira beristirahat kau juga perlu istirahat Cagalli," ucap Athrun.

"Kamu yang lebih tepatnya harus istirahat," balas Cagalli dan mereka berdua pun pergi.

* * *

Tidak lama setelah berbincang dan beristirahat sesaat, Cagalli mengajak Athrun ke Archangel. Cagalli hendak menemui Murrue untuk mengetahui rencana mereka selanjutnya mengingat Fllay berada di tangan Dominion dan Dominion yang kelihatannya mengejar Archangel serta Eternal yang pastinya sudah menjadi incaran ZAFT. Walau kelihatannya inti permasalahannya masih ada pada ZAFT dan Earth Alliance atau Blue Cosmos. Setelah mereka selesai mendiskusikannya dengan Murrue -dengan alasan Athrun mewakili Eternal- Cagalli mengajak Athrun ke kantin walau awalnya Athrun enggan tapi ya dia mengalah dan pasrah. Di kantin Cagalli dan Athrun bertemu Miriallia yang kelihatannya sedang mengobrol agak serius dengan Sai dan tentu saja ada Dearka.

"Kau yakin tidak apa Sai? Kita sedang membicarakan mengenai Fllay disini," ucap Miriallia yang terdengar khawatir.

"Aku tahu tapi, mau bagaimana lagi setidaknya dia bersama Letnan Badgiruel. Kau tahu kan prioritas kita sekarang bukan mengenai Fllay," sergah Sai yang agak kesal.

Dearka menghela napas, "Melihat kondisi kita sekarang cara yang paling aman ya pasti dengan saat perang. Tidak mungkin kita melakukan misi penyelamatan." Miriallia langsung memberikan _death glare_ pada Dearka.

Cagalli dan Athrun tidak sengaja mencuri dengar. Kelihatannya kedatangan mereka tidak disadari oleh ketiga orang tersebut. Selesai mengambil air minum dan memberikannya pada Athrun, Cagalli merasa penasaran dan menghampiri mereka. Athrun sempat mencegah namun, tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi Cagalli ketika sudah berurusan dengan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Caga-"

"Hey, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Cagalli yang langsung menarik perhatian Miriallia, Sai, dan Dearka.

"Membicarakan bagaimana menolong kekasih dari cowok berkacamata ini," ujar Dearka santai. "Gadis yang sempat mengacaukan situasi di medan perang karena _intercom universal_ yang dia gunakan itu," tambahnya.

"Hey!" tegur Miriallia. Sedangkan Sai, dia hanya diam sedikit menunduk dan meminum minumannya. Cagalli dan Athrun hanya saling pandang. Athrun sebenarnya menjadi kepikiran mengapa Kira seperti mati-matian mengejar dan menolongnya dan Sai adalah kekasihnya? Apa yang terjadi disini?

"Apa yang dibicarakan Elsman-san benar Miriallia kalau kita gegabah maka kita tidak tahu dampak yang akan terjadi apa. Kau lihat bagaimana kondisi Kira bukan?" ujar Ssigh. Baik Miriallia dan Cagalli agak terkejut dan langsung diam serta sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan hal ini tidak terlepas dari perhatian Athrun dan Dearka. Terutama Athrun karena nama sahabatnya disebut.

"Um, mungkin bukan posisiku untuk bertanya tapi, apa kaitannya Kira dengan gadis itu?" tanya Athrun. Dearka juga langsung terlihat serius, penasaran dengan konflik anak muda yang terjadi.

Ssigh dan Miriallia saling pandang dan mengangguk pelan. "Kira semasa sekolah dulu menaruh hati pada Fllay. Tapi, saat ada rumor kalau Sai mengirim surat cinta pada Fllay dan hal itu sempat membuat Kira terkejut," ujar Miriallia.

"Orang tua kami saling kenal dan aku ditunangkan dengan Fllay. Aku tidak yakin apakah perasaanku disambut, makanya mencoba untuk mengirimkan surat padanya dan Fllay menerimanya," tambah Sai.

Mata Athrun berkedip beberapa kali. Dia tidak aneh dengan pernikahan yang sudah diatur namun, apa dia tidak salah dengar Sai kekasih Fllay? "Lalu hubungan Kira dengannya bagaimana?"

Miriallia mengerenyitkan alisnya, "Susah kujelaskan semasa sekolah pun Kira hanya sekedar _secret admirer_ atau hanya menganggap Fllay sebagai _crush_ saja. Fllay sebenarnya sangat anti dengan Coordinator sehingga tingkat interaksinya dan komunikasinya dengan Kira sangat kurang. Namun saat itu Kira tidak tahu kalau Fllay anti-Coordinator."

"Tapi mengapa reaksi Kira…"

"Dia putus denganku dengan alasan Ayahnya meninggal karena hubungan kami hanya sebatas karena persetujuan kedua orang tua. Dia lebih memilih Kira yang aku sendiri kurang paham kenapa. Aku sempat membicarakan ini baik dengan Fllay dan Kira tapi berakhir tidak baik. Kami hampir bertengkar fisik. Kira menjelaskan kalau Fllay lah yang paling memahami apa yang Kira rasakan dan hanya Fllay lah yang bisa menjaganya dan sebaliknya," ujar Sai yang masih terdengar kelihatannya berat untuk membicarakannya. "Baik secara fisik maupun mental," tambahnya yang semakin membuat Athrun bingung.

"Dan setelah itu semua berubah," ujar Miriallia.

"Heh?" Athrun kembali lagi bertambah bingung.

"Fllay memberikan seluruh perhatiannya pada Kira. Kira pun memberikan seluruh perhatiannya pada Fllay. Sai sempat terkena hukuman militer tidak lama tapi setelah itu semua seperti baik-baik saja tidak ada apa seperti sedia kala. Hanya Fllay dan Kira saja yang berubah," jelas Miriallia.

Athrun cukup terkejut. Tidak menyangka sahabatnya merebut kekasih orang lain. Fllay Allster entah apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh gadis itu sehingga Kira bisa seperti itu. Cagalli merasa obrolannya mulai mengkhawatirkan segera menarik tangan Athrun, "Kalau begitu kami permisi, kami hanya ingin mengambil air minum saja. Sampai nanti," ujar Cagalli dan segera menyeret Athrun yang kelihatannya tenggelam dalam alam pikirannya.

* * *

"Athrun?"

Athrun lalu tersadar dari lamunannya. Entah sejak kapan Cagalli sudah membawanya atau lebih tepatnya menariknya ke salah satu lorong kosong di Archangel. Dia lalu melihat wajah Cagalli yang khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Cagalli.

"Ah ya, hanya saja….,"

"Apa kau terkejut karena Kira yang mereka bicarakan?"

"Eh?"

"Ketika kulihat ekspresimu, aku mengambil kesimpulan kalau kau seperti tidak percaya. Tidak percaya kalau Kira seperti itu," ucap Cagalli. "Aku sebenarnya pernah tidak sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan antara Sai, Kira, dan Fllay. Awalnya aku tidak sengaja berpaspasan dengan Fllay dan Sai. Kelihatannya mereka hendak membicarakan mengenai hubungan mereka, aku kurang paham. Namun mereka berdebat dan ditengah perdebatan itu Kira datang. Aku bersembunyi dibalik bebatuan," jelas Cagalli.

Cagalli lalu melirik Athrun yang kelihatannya siap dengan semua apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Cagalli. "Fllay lalu memeluk Kira seperti meminta perlindungan Kira dan disitu aku tidak sengaja mencuri dengar kalau Fllay berada di kamar Kira bersama dengan Kira. Sai merasa kesal dan Kira berkata kalau dia sudah lelah dengan apa yang sudah dia alami. Kira mengatakan kalau Fllay baik dan berjanji akan melindungi Kira dan selalu menemaninya. Bahkan hingga bilang kalau Sai melawannya, Sai tidak akan pernah menang."

Athrun kembali terkejut, tidak percaya kalau Kira yang lembut bisa seperti itu. Seperti orang yang sudah gelap mata. "Beberapa hari setelahnya, kru Archangel mengizinkan Kira ditemani olehku untuk berbelanja beberapa suplai di kota. Entah tujuannya apa, tapi sepertinya untuk mengganti suasana hati Kira," jelas Cagalli. "Fllay menitipkan barang _branded_ yang jelas-jelas tidak ada. Dia benar-benar agak merepotkan menurutku."

Athrun kembali diam dan memikirkan sesuatu, "Gadis itu bersama dengan Kira?"

Cagalli menghela napas, "Aku sendiri terkejut dan tidak yakin apa yang mereka maksud apakah hanya diam di kamar Kira atau hingga melakukan hubungan seks atau bukan aku tidak tahu. Maaf kalau aku bicara blak-blakan seperti ini karena bukankah itu hal normal untuk dibicarakan? Tapi tabu untuk dilakukan tentunya. Tapi, pada saat itu aku merasa seperti sedang mendengar dan melihat opera sabun. Agak sebal dan menjijikan juga karena aku merasa berada di tempat dan saat yang tidak tepat sehingga mendengar perdebatan tidak menyenangkan itu," ujar Cagalli kesal.

"Lalu?"

"Aku agak menjaga jarak apabila ada gadis itu, entah mengapa aku merasa ada yang salah dari sikap gadis itu apalagi ketika aku sedang mengobrol dengan Kira di dek. Gadis itu datang sambil melepas seragamnya, mengikat pakaian dalamnya dan memperlihatkan belahan dadanya. Aku langsung tidak mau mengganggu momen mereka," jelas Cagalli.

Athrun semakin tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Kira bisa senaif itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir apa yang mereka alami memang mirip tapi Kira sangat sensitif, dia sangat sensitif dengan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan perasaan. Posisi dia sebagai Coordinator diantara Natural memang sangat berat. Athrun bisa paham sekarang. Kira tidak punya siapa-siapa. Tapi Fllay, gadis ini kelihatan sekali kalau dia menggunakan kesempatan ini, dia memanipulasi Kira ah tidak, bahkan bisa saja tidak hanya Kira. Gadis ini anak dari _Prime Minister_ Allster dia pasti tahu bagaimana cara berpolitik walau sedikit. Dia mengatakan sesuatu, orang pasti akan percaya. Intinya manipulasi, mungkin terdengar jahat tapi itulah yang disimpulkan oleh Athrun dan Kira, termanipulasi oleh gadis itu walau dia bisa paham sedikit mengenai kondisi Kira saat itu kelihatannya seperti apa. Namun disamping itu, lebih tepatnya mengapa Kira menyimpan rahasia sebesar itu sendiri dan tidak cerita padanya?

Cagalli yang melihat Athrun tenggelam dalam alam pikirannya, menarik lengan pakaian Athrun dan tiba-tiba saja memeluknya. Seperti seorang ibu yang berusaha menenangkan anaknya. "Tenang, kuyakin Kira akan baik-baik saja dan mungkin dia suatu saat akan menceritakannya. Kau hanya pelu bersabar dan menunggu saja."

Athrun hanya tersenyum menerima perhatian yang diberikan oleh Cagalli untuknya. "Akan kutunggu saat dimana Kira bisa menceritakannya dengan baik," ujar Athrun.

* * *

Bermain-main dengan anak-anak di panti asuhan yang dikelola oleh Malchio sangatlah melelahkan, bukan hanya karena mereka banyak namun matahari terik negara tropis ini benar-benar membuat Athrun cepat merasa Lelah dan berkeringat. Semenjak perang selesai, panti asuhan yang awalnya dibantu dana oleh mendiang Siegel Clyne ini dibantu oleh Athha dari ORB. Cagalli lebih tepatnya. Karena di tempat inilah Kira dan Lacus serta didampingi oleh Caridad Yamato tinggal setelah perang selesai. Athrun memutuskan untuk ke ORB Union setelah sebelumnya dia juga tinggal bersama mereka.

Athrun duduk lemas kelelahan setelah ditarik kesana kemari oleh anak-anak panti. Petak umpet, sepak bola, main pasir semua sudah mereka lakukan tapi anak-anak itu masih saja menarik-narik Athrun. "Ayolah Alex, kita main sepak bola lagi," rengek salah satu anak lelaki berambut hitam.

"Athrun, bukan Alex!" tegur salah satu anak lelaki berambut coklat

"Dia Athrun disini tapi kalau di ORB dia Alex," jelas salah satu gadis berambut twin tail.

"Lalu yang benar yang mana?" tanya salah satu anak laki berambut coklat yang kelihatannya baru berumur empat tahun.

Athrun menghela napas, sudah tidak aneh kalau melihat anak-anak ini berdebat mengenai namanya [4]. Setelah dia menerima pekerjaan dari Cagalli dan Kisaka [5] lalu menceritakannya pada Kira dan yang lainnya termasuk anak-anak panti. Tapi ternyata cerita itu justru membuat anak-anak panti terbingung-bingung dengan identitas Athrun. Bahkan sampai ada yang menangis karena merasa dibohongi Athrun. Cagalli tentu saja tertawa sambil membantu menjelaskan sedangkan Athrun sudah kepanikan.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Cagalli sambil memberikan sebuah handuk kecil.

"Walaupun badan ini terlatih tapi tetap saja, anak-anak itu tidak bisa ditandingi. Entah dari mana energi mereka itu," ucap Athrun.

Cagalli memukul pelan bahu Athrun, "Kau sudah terdengar seperti Waltfeld atau Murdoch saja, kau belum tua. Bahkan kau belum masuk kepala dua, kau tahu itu bukan?"

Athrun terkekeh, "Iya aku tahu. Oh ya, mana Kira? Kulihat tadi dia sedang menemani Claire dan Maria mencari kerrang."

"Kalau kata Lacus, biasanya di saat seperti ini Kira ada di gereja kecil itu," kata Cagalli. "Entah apa yang dia lakukan. Karena Lacus tidak menemaninya dan juga tidak tahu alasan Kira selalu berada disana, akupun tidak ingin tanya macam-macam."

Mendengar penjelasan Cagalli itu justru menarik perhatian Athrun untuk mencari tahu. Dia lalu berdiri dari duduknya. "Athrun?" tanya Cagalli.

"Akan kususul. Sudah hampir waktunya makan malam. Jangan sampai dia lupa makan karena dia masih dalam masa pemulihan," ujar Athrun. Athrun lalu segera pergi menuju gereja kecil yang dimaksud oleh Cagalli itu.

* * *

Gereja yang ada di Marshall Island adalah Gereja yang baru dibangun atas permintaan Lacus. Gereja hanya untuk tempat anak-anak ini bisa berdoa. Malchio tentu saja pendetanya dan memang dia adalah seorang pendeta walau dia buta. Athrun memasuki Gereja itu dan menemukan Kira berdiri seorang diri, lurus menatap replika patung Pieta [6]. Athrun lalu menghampiri sahabatnya itu dan berdiri disebelahnya, tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Patung Pieta ini mengingatkan aku dengan situasiku dulu," ujar Kira.

"Sosok Jesus yang berada di pangkuan Maria setelah penyaliban [7]. Aku merasa seperti setelah dikorbankan oleh banyak orang bahwa masih akan ada cahaya untuknya. Ada yang akan meraih dan mengasihinya. Patung ini mengingatkanku pada Fllay," ucap Kira tiba-tiba.

Athrun merasa seluruh dirinya tegang. Lacus memang pernah bilang selama beberapa saat Kira selalu pergi ke Gereja kecil ini. Khususnya setelah perbaikan dan pembangunan panti dan gereja di Marshall Island ini. Tapi, akhirnya saat-saat yang ditunggu oleh Athrun tiba, Kira menyebut nama gadis yang pernah menarik rasa penasarannya pada saat perang lalu.

"Fllay Allstar, mungkin terdengar klise tapi dia sepertinya adalah cinta pertamaku. Sosoknya yang berjanji untuk menjaga, menyayangi, dan melindungiku mengingatkanku pada sosok Maria dan aku seperti Jesus. Terdengar sungguh aneh dan klise bukan?" ucap Kira. "Fllay, dia gadis yang menarik, tipikal gadis pada umumnya. Dia…kupikir dia yang hanya memahamiku ketika aku sedang kacau tapi ternyata kami salah dan aku belum sempat meminta maaf padanya."

"Maaf?"

"Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu Ath. Apabila ada orang yang dapat memberikan kenyamanan dan rasa aman, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Athrun berdiam diri sejenak dan dia teringat bagaimana rasanya berada di dalam pelukan ibunya, rasa kasih sayangnya namun kemudian hal itu tidak pernah akan dia rasakan lagi. Kemudian dia 'mencoba' mencari rasa aman itu dari Lacus tapi, sangat berbeda ketika dia bersama Cagalli. Iya, hanya Cagalli lah yang dapat memberikan rasa aman untuknya, persis seperti ibunya walau rumahnya berbeda. "Tentu saja aku akan merasa senang dan mungkin akan berusaha terus bersama dengannya."

"Walaupun dia memberikan sebuah 'buah terlarang'?"

Athrun mengangkat sebelah alis, dia tidak paham dan jadi penasaran maksud sahabatnya itu. Apa yang dimaksud oleh Kira dengan 'buah terlarang'. "Apa maksudmu Kira?"

"Euh, aku pada saat itu melakukan 'itu' dengannya," ujar Kira pelan.

Athrun terkejut, dia bingung harus berkata apa. Dia tidak percaya sahabatnya yang dikenal sebagai pemuda yang mudah menangis, terlalu baik hati, lugu, sulit berkata tidak atau menolak orang, dan naif ternyata berani melakukan perbuatan tabu. Athrun lalu tersadar dari lamunannya, "Kira apakah yang kau maksud itu hubungan fisik berupa seks?" Dia lalu ingat dengan pembicaraannya dengan Cagalli.

Athrun berusaha menurunkan suaranya tapi ada rasa emosi yang naik dari dalam dirinya. Dia sendiri bingung bagaimana mendeskripsikannya, marah? Kesal? Sakit hati? Dia tidak tahu. Kira hanya menganggguk sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Athrun menutup wajahnya dan menghela napasnya. Dia tidak percaya ternyata Kira menyimpan rahasia 'sebesar' ini. Tapi, apabila dilihat dari segi umur antara wajar tidak wajar. Kira yang saat itu berumur enam belas tahun dan Fllay yang berumur lima belas tahun, Athrun tidak menyangka mereka 'segegabah' itu. Kira sempat bilang dulu kalau Fllay adalah gadis yang mengagumkan karena dia mampu bersikap layaknya manusia normal pada saat itu. Reaksi umum yang hanya dapat ditunjukkan oleh gadis seumur dirinya. Namun, sampai melakukan hal tabu seperti ini, Athrun jadi tidak paham. Ditambah lagi Fllay saat itu adalah tunangan atau kekasih dari Sai Argyle. Sudah sangat jelas bukan cinta yang ada, melainkan cinta yang ditutupi oleh emosi akan dendam dan rasa takut. Hubungan fisik itu wajar bagi sepasang kekasih tapi pastinya bagi Athrun hal itu akan lebih layak dilakukan setelah menikah, khususnya seks. Apakah sebesear itu urgensi mereka untuk membutuhkan seseorang penopang hidup?

"Lalu apa yang terjadi setelahnya?" Athrun merasa pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan kurang tepat namun dia merasa Kira belum selesai bercerita.

"Dia terus menemani diriku yang pada saat itu kacau dengan seluruh kenyamanan dan rasa aman yang selalu diberikannya. Katanya dengan kematian Ayahnya maka dia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Sai dan dia membutuhkanku dan pada saat itu aku memang membutuhkan seseorang. Aku sempat bertengkar dengan Sai namun kami bisa kembali bersahabat. Aku, masih menghargai perasaan Fllay dan Sai sehingga sampai disatu titik aku menganggap kalau hubungan kami ini suatu kesalahan," jawab Kira.

"Kesalahan?"

"Bahwa hubungan ini salah. Kami hanya saling ingin menjaga perasaan masing-masing. Kami berdua hancur pada saat itu. Pada saat Fllay kehilangan Ayahnya dan ketika aku gagal melindungi orang-orang yang seharusnya aku lindungi dan juga aku sebagai Coordinator di lingkungan yang mayoritas Natural. Kami berdua terlalu naif dan lemah sehingga saling memanfaatkan kondisi dan perasaan masing-masing," tambah Kira.

* * *

Dari cerita Kira Athrun dapat menyimpulkan kalau gadis itu rela melakukan apapun demi membalas dendam Ayahnya, namun dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Itu hal yang sangat wajar. Mengingat masa lalu gadis itu ketika Ssigh cerita. Gadis itu belum bisa merelakan. Athrun paham karena sama halnya ketika Ibunya meninggal, dendam sempat ada dalam pikirannya. Tapi dia seorang lelaki dan tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, berbeda dengan Fllay. Dalam kondisi tersebut, hanya Kira-lah yang bisa dia andalkan namun tidak disangka kalau sampai harus melakukan hal tabu seperti itu. Tapi seperti pepatah _as you sow, so you shall reap_ atau sebuah idiom _dog eat dog_ atau _the end justifies the means_. Dia tidak menyangka Kira bisa semudah itu 'terbuai'.

"Tapi aku benar-benar ingin melindunginya Ath, aku sudah berjanji," ucap Kira.

Athrun tahu Kira adalah pemuda yang memegang teguh kata-katanya namun tidak senaif ini. Nampaknya Kira merasa dia telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Iya, dia **berjanji** kalau dia akan menolong Ayahnya, menyelamatkan Ayahnya namun takdir Tuhan berkata lain. Gadisi ini kehilangan Ayahnya dan pastinya dia menyalahkan Kira karena Kira seorang Coordinator dan gadis itu menganggap kalau Kira **pasti** bisa. Namun gadis ini tidak terlalu dekat dengan Kira jadi sudah pasti Kira dipermainkan oleh gadis ini, kalau dari perspektif Athrun tapi Athrun berusaha untuk memahami posisi Kira dan juga Fllay saat itu.

Tapi Athrun tidak habis pikir, mengapa dia sampai mengambil langkah se-ekstrim itu. Ketika Cagalli sedih Athrun hanya bisa memberikannya pelukan. Bahkan ketika Lacus menangis, Kira juga hanya bisa memeluknya. Tapi mengapa dengan gadis bernama Fllay ini dia…tapi, percuma saja dipikirkan, nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan lagi pula sudah tidak perlu diungkit lagi. Hanya saja menurut Athrun Kira sudah bertindak diluar akal sehat, dia melakukan hubungan seks dengan tunangan seseorang.

"Athrun?" Kira melihat sahabatnya yang tidak merespon.

"Ah maaf hanya saja. Apakah kau menyesal?" sekali lagi Athrun merasa pertanyaan yang dia ajukan salah.

"Kematiannya adalah salah satu penyesalan dalam hidupku namun, aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mau terlalu tenggelam. Lalu mengenai hubunganku dengannya, aku tidak menyesalinya bisa mengenalnya tapi aku tahu cara kami pada saat itu salah dan aku tidak ingin mengulanginya."

Athrun pernah melihat foto gadis itu. Cantik, itu yang terpikirkan oleh Athrun. Seorang gadis lugu dan ceria yang hanya menikmati hidupnya tanpa ada beban apapun. Seperti Lacus -awalnya- Gadis itu menarik. Yzak bahkan mengakuinya, dia menarik walau pola pikirnya terlalu naif dan lugu. Tapi apabila berbicara mengenai fisik, wanita memang diciptakan demikian. Secara fisik mereka indah tidak gagah seperti pria. Athrun sendiri menganggap Cagalli menarik dan mempesona, bahkan awalnya saja dia malu dan terkejut ketika bertemu dengan Cagalli pertama kali. Ada beberapa kontak fisik dan ketidaksengajaan dimana Athrun melihat gadis itu hanya dengan pakaian dalamnya dan dia yang mengingat nasihat orang tua serta _self-control_ segera mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tapi, pria mana yang tidak tertarik apalagi mereka memang berada di umur untuk merasa tertarik dengan lawan jenis atau lebih tepatnya mulai mengubah pola pikir mengenai lawan jenis.

Kira tahu pembicaraan ini terkesan dan terdengar tidak sopan apalagi dibicarakan dengan Athrun yang memang dikenal sangat menjaga hubungan baik dengan wanita. Mungkin apabila dia bicara dengan Tolle dan Kuzzey mereka justru akan menyelamati Kira karena berhasil 'lulus dari keperjakaannya' tapi apakah itu hal perlu dibanggakan? Apalagi dilakukan dengan hal yang terlihat hanya karena emosi semata. Padahal dia bisa mengontrol dirinya ketika Lacus dengan polosnya melepas pakaiannya, apakah karena dia tahu Lacus tunangan Athrun? Tapi mengenai Fllay adalah rahasia yang tidak dia ceritakan pada siapa-siapa, mungkin Lacus dan Cagalli akan menjadi pengecualian.

Apa yang ditawarkan Fllay pada saat itu memang yang sangat dia butuhkan. Kenyamanan dan keamanan. Fllay menawarkan itu, Fllay memberikan rasa aman walau dengan cara yang salah. Kira menyambutnya, dia menyambut uluran tangan itu dan merasa nyaman dengan cara yang salah itu. Apakah karena perasaannya disambut karena sebenarnya dia menaruh hati pada gadis itu? Atau karena kontak fisik yang diberikan? Tapi sesungguhnya Kira sadar, Fllay sudah memilih seseorang dan itu adalah temannya, Ssigh. Kira tahu Sai menaruh perhatian pada gadis itu, mengirimkan surat cinta dan Fllay menerimanya bahkan kalau tidak salah kedua orang tua mereka saling kenal dan Fllay ditunangkan dengan Sai. Kira pernah lihat foto Sai berdua dengan Fllay ketika berkunjung ke rumah pemuda itu setelah perang dan Kira tahu, kebahagiaan dan senyuman Fllay hanya untuk Sai. [8]

Kira merasa sangat bersalah pada Sai, tapi yang Kira lihat Sai berusaha untuk menerima. Menerima fakta kalau dia kalah dari Kira. Entah itu mengenai masalah Natural atau Coordinator atau bukan tapi, Ssigh merasa dirinya tidak sebanding dengan Kira yang lebih unggul darinya dan dia menerimanya, dengan lapang. Tapi Sai mengingat hubungannya dengan Kira sebagai teman dan apa yang menyebabkan akhirnya mereka semua terlibat ke medan perang serta apa yang menjadi alasannya mereka maju ke medan perang. Sai bersikap layaknya seorang pria, dia berusaha dewasa dan tegar. Dia merelakan Fllay karena Fllay membutuhkan sosok yang lebih bisa dijadikan sandaran namun itu bukan Sai, walau Sai tahu sesungguhnya seperti apa perasaan Fllay. Kira merasa sangat bersalah bahkan malu, apalagi ternyata di akhir Sai masih menyambutnya dan mengatakan kalau senang ketika dia tahu ternyata Kira masih hidup. Mereka berdamai dengan Sai mengatakan kalau dia merasa frustasi. Tapi baik Kira dan Sai meyakinkan kalau ada hal yang tidak bisa Kira lakukan dan hanya Sai yang bisa dan begitu pula sebaliknya [9].

Bahkan ketika Tolle dan Kira tiada, Sai berusaha untuk tegar dan berusaha menjaga perasaan teman-temannya yang hancur, khususnya Miriallia tapi bukan berarti dia tidak mau memperhatikan Fllay. Baginya, Fllay masih penting tapi ada yang lebih 'hancur' saat itu yaitu Miriallia. Ketika Fllay dipindahtugaskan, Sai bukannya tidak mau mencegahnya tapi dia berusaha untuk profesional sebagai tentara, mutasi tugas adalah hal yang wajar. Bahkan ketika Kira akhirnya berani menceritakan kalau Fllay tiada, Sai menangis. Bagi Sai dan juga Kira, Fllay juga sosok yang penting walau mungkin Fllay sudah jadi bagian masa lalu Sai semenjak Fllay lebih memilih Kira.

* * *

Athrun ingin rasanya memukul Kira, tidak disangka sahabatnya ini memiliki rahasia ini dan seperti memiliki 'magnet' menarik perhatian gadis yang sudah dimiliki orang lain. Mungkin pikiran yang muncul itu perlu diralat karena pada dasarnya Kira memang baik dan beberapa teman perempuan ketika mereka masih sekolah bersama ada yang menyukainya. Tapi untuk kasus Fllay dan juga Lacus, Athrun bingung harus mengambil kesimpulan apa. Fllay jelas-jelas langsung 'menyerang' Kira, sedangkan Lacus memang gadis yang polos namun dia tahu apa yang menarik dari Kira. Kalau untuk kasus Lacus sebenarnya Athrun tidak mau terlalu banyak memikirkannya karena dia sendiri terkejut ketika dia baru kembali ke PLANTs bersama Ibunya ternyata Ayahnya sudah merencanakan pertunangan mereka [10].

Athrun pada saat itu ingin berteriak namun tidak bisa, dia harus menjaga nama baik keluarga. Jadilah dia berpikir untuk mengenal gadis bernama Lacus Clyne itu. Gadis polos dan manis yang ternyata pada akhirnya lebih memilih Kira. Tidak apa, karena pada awalnya Athrun juga sempat berpikir pertunangannya sebagai suatu kewajiban dan berdasarkan pada hasil keunggulan tes kalau gen-nya dengan gen Lacus cocok dan sangat memungkinkan untuk memiliki keturunan. Namun pada akhirnya, Athrun tetap terkejut ketika Lacus bilang dia menyukai Kira ketimbang Athrun. Dia yakin dan tahu kalau dia mencintai Lacus Clyne namun, dia masih memperlakukan gadis itu layaknya seorang _lady_ karena banyak yang memperhatikan mereka, orang tua mereka, teman-teman mereka bahkan media. Dia sadar, salah bertindak maka segalanya bisa runyam atau kacau seketika. Tapi, sekarang dia bersama Cagalli gadis yang bisa membuat dirinya seperti apa adanya dan menerima dirinya seutuhnya. Sempat Dearka berkata, '_My best friend steals my girlfriend, so I steal her sister instead_' [11], tepat di depan Athrun dan Kira, yang menyebabkan keduanya mengalami kecanggungan sesaat karena Kira tidak tahu kalau Athrun menyukai Cagalli. Tapi Kira akhirnya bisa menarik kseimpulan karena sempat Athrun cemburu dan mencoba menarik Cagalli dari Kira ketika mereka sedang bercanda saat sedang istirahat [12]. Dengan lihainya, Athrun segera mengalihkan pembicaraan sehingga belum pernah membahas mengenai hubungannya dengan Cagalli kepada Kira.

"Kau ingat dulu, rasanya aku selalu tahu tentang dirimu dan kau juga tahu tentang diriku. Tapi sejak kapan kita mulai tidak dapat memahami atau lebih tepatnya tidak saling memberitahu?" tanya Athrun. Dia ingat benar kalau dulu mereka saling membangga-banggakan situasi dimana Athrun sangat tahu Kira dan Kira sangat tahu Athrun.

"Kita masih seperti itu Ath," ujar Kira.

"Aku tahu tapi, mungkin ini terdengar kekanak-kanakan tapi, sejak kapan kita tidak mengetahui rahasia satu sama lain?" tanya Athrun lagi.

Kira diam. Mereka berdua diam beberapa saat. Tidak ada yang menjawab, mereka hanya menatap lurus patung Pieta itu. "Mungkin…semenjak kita menyadari bahwa ikatan ini tidak terputus dan jauh di dalam nurani kita sesungguhnya kita masih saling terhubung," jawab Kira.

"Huh?"

"Ikatan persahabatan inilah yang membuat kita mengetahui semua yang ada didalam diri kita baik yang terucap maupun tidak. Mungkin sederhananya, bisa kita lihat dari bahasa tubuh kita masing-masing. Aku tahu ketika kau banyak pikiran yang dipendam dan kau tahu ketika aku sedang sedih," jelas Kira. "Rahasia atau tidak, kita sudah tahu hanya saja kapan kita saling jujur untuk saling menyampaikan. Seperti ketika aku melihat kedekatanmu dengan Cagalli. Aku sempat bingung dan mungkin cemburu tapi ternyata itu karena aku peduli pada Cagalli sebagai saudara kandung. Tapi, melihat kau nyaman dengan keberadaan Cagalli dan sebaliknya maka aku biarkan dan aku tunggu kau menceritakannya. Aku mendukung hubungan kalian, kau tahu itu?"

Athrun menggaruk belakang lehernya. Dia tersenyum. Kira benar, mereka selama ini saling terhubung walau terpisah jauh. Mereka bisa saling merasakan adanya yang berbeda atau tersimpan. Tidak ada yang berubah. Sama halnya ketika Cagalli bertanya apakah Kira berubah, Athrun menjawab tidak ada yang berubah dari Kira.[13] "Kau benar sobat," ucap Athrun mantap.

"Tapi, mengingat masa lalumu dengan gadis Fllay itu, aku jadi tidak yakin merelakan Lacus padamu. Apa kau yakin kau tidak berbuat macam-macam padanya?" tanya Athrun sambil merangkul Kira. Sebuah pertanyaan iseng namun terdengar sedikit mengancam.

Kira lalu memberikan _death glare_ pada Athrun. "Aku juga bertanya hal yang sama. Mengingat kau yang katanya berciuman dengan Cagalli dan kau yang berinisiatif duluan…aku juga tidak yakin. Apalagi kalian tinggal bersama sekarang. Apakah tidak ada apa-apa? Sekarang siapa yang tidak punya _self-control_?"

Sial, Athrun justru salah menekan tombol. Dia lupa kalau Kira cukup protektif apalagi mengenai Cagalli. "Euh itu….," ucap Athrun bingung.

"Sekarang kau bilang tidak bisa merelakan Lacus? Lalu kau berniat menduakan saudariku?" ancam Kira lagi. "Aku jadi khawatir dengan sisi _womanizer_-mu itu Athrun. Banyak teman-teman sekolah yang bilang kau ini magnet wanita. Hmmm…,"

"Hentikan Kira! Aku hanya serius pada Cagalli dan bersumpah bahkan dihadapan patung Pieta ini kalau aku tidak berbuat macam-macam dengannya. Dulu hanya sebuah…..,"

"Sebuah?"

"_A minor youthful indisrection_, kah" jawab Athrun pelan dengan nada setengah tidak yakin.

"Kau," Kira lalu mengacak-acak rambut Athrun.

Tanpa disadari masing-masing dari mereka memiliki kesalahan dan juga rahasia yang sama-sama mereka sulit untuk disampaikan. Mereka berdua lalu hanya saling pandang dan tertawa. Sebuah perbuatan yang tidak bijak akibat kenaifan mereka justru menjadi sebuah pembelajaran dan memperkuat hubungan mereka. Bukankah pada akhirnya sebuah pertengkaran atau kesalahpahaman atau ketidakjujuran dapat memperkuat sebuah hubungan setelah semua dapat diselesaikan dan dimaafkan.

* * *

Done, please Read and Review! Sorry if the conclusion and the end of the story is too short and fast.

Oh and for this story I have a lots of notes.

**NOTE:**

**1\. Dijelaskan di CD DRAMA GUNDAM SEED SUIT CD VOL.01 KIRA YAMATO x STRIKE GUNDAM dan VOL.02 ATHRUN ZALA x CAGALLI YULA ATHHA.**

**2\. Dikutip dari pembicaraan Athrun dan Cagalli di Gundam SEED Remastered episode 44: A Place for the Soul.**

**3\. Berdasarkan doujin 50 LOVE CLIPPER tahun 2103 karangan EASY CYNIC berjudul 'Itami' (PAIN).**

**4\. Berdasarkan respon anak-anak panti ketika melihat Athrun di Gundam SEED Destiny Remastered episode 8: JUNCTION.**

**5\. Baca Fanfic karangan Fuyu berjudul IF: Fortune.**

**6\. Di akhir episode Gundam SEED Remastered episode 48 yang sebenarnya digabung dengan episode Final Plus ada bangunan gereja kecil disebelah tempat Kira dan Lacus tinggal dan di dalam gereja itu ada patung Pieta.**

**7\. Fuyu mendapat penjelasan itu dari Wikipedia. Mohon maaf bila salah.**

**8\. Di akhir episode Gundam SEED Remastered episode 48 yang sebenarnya digabung dengan episode Final Plus ada adegan ketika Sai sedang mengtik dan ada papan bertempelkan beberapa lembar foto salah satunya adalah Fllay yang hendak memeluk Sai dengan muka gembira, sedangkan Sai tidak siap atau terkejut.**

**9\. Berdasarkan pembicaraan Kira dan Sai di Gundam SEED Remastered episode 34: In the Name of Justice ketika Kira menanyakan tentang Fllay.**

**10\. Berdasarkan pada CD DRAMA Gundam SEED Suit CD Vol 03 Lacus Clyne x Haro.**

**11\. Berdasarkan omongan, lelucon, dan meme para fans yang menganggap Kira mengambil tunangannya oleh karena itu Athrun mengambil adiknya (Cagalli).**

**12\. Berdasarkan pada artwork yang dimana di gambar itu Cagalli memeluk Kira dari belakang dan Athrun menarik ujung baju Cagalli. Ekspersi wajah Athrun terlihat tidak suka atau cemburu.**

**13\. Berdasarkan pada pembicaraan antara Athrun dan Cagalli di Gundam SEED Remastered episode 37: Athrun.**


End file.
